Confessions of a Dancing Star
by shigatsu-sanjyunichi
Summary: Di bawah hamparan bintang, sebuah pengakuan seorang Shiho Hahnenfuss kepada sang Komandan / "Dan aku ingin menjadi bagian dari mereka." / YS / semi canon / complete


_Warning : Fanfiksi ini ditulis untuk menambah arsip YS yang sepi. Saya suka mereka berdua tapi jarang ada peminatnya ;v; bisa kemungkinan ada typo, ooc. romens implisit kayaknya ini mah, setting waktu di aftermath gsd._

 **Disclaimer : Gundam Seed/Destiny bukan milik saya.**

* * *

 _Confessions of a Dancing Star_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Malam ini Kerajaan Skandinavia mengundang seluruh perwakilan PLANT, Orb, dan negara _Natural_ untuk berkumpul pada sebuah perayaan traktat perdamaian dunia. Riuh pesta terdengar dengan semarak. Ia mendengar suara musik, dengungan, dan tawa dari beberapa arah. Seketika Kerajaan Skandinavia seperti berubah menjadi tempat hiburan bagi kaum manusia.

Gadis itu heran; bagaimana bisa perayaan traktat perdamaian antara _Coordinator_ dan _Natural_ seramai ini, mengingat yang gugur di medan perang dari dua perang terakhir tidaklah sedikit. Darah dan air mata yang mereka keluarkan demi pembalasan dendam, kini diperingati dengan gelak tawa dari seluruh penjuru aula.

 _Mungkin bagi mereka perang pada waktu itu hanyalah sebuah lelucon._

Balkon luas itu terlihat sepi, berbanding terbalik dengan _hall_ di dalamnya. Detik terus berlalu, malam pun semakin larut. Tapi tidak dengan bentangan kota yang ia lihat. Di bawah sana masih bersinar, melebihi dari apa yang langit bisa suguhkan. Angin malam pun menyapa kulit dari lengannya yang tidak tertutup. Menggodanya untuk masuk ke dalam _hall_ kembali yang kini dilatari oleh sebuah musik klasik yang lebih tenang. Tapi hati gadis itu menolak kehangatan di dalam sana. Riuh pesta bukan hal yang bisa ia nikmati. Ia lebih suka kesunyian yang dapat menenangkan hati.

Shiho menutup mata, menyembunyikan iris _violet_ di balik kelopak yang berhiaskan dengan tumpukan _make up_ tipis yang sengaja ia aplikasikan ke beberapa bagian wajahnya demi pesta resmi itu. Di bawah kanopi langit, berlatarkan musik yang masih mengalun sendu, Shiho mengingat beberapa hal termasuk bagaimana ia telah melewati tujuh tahun ini. Sejak ia memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kaki di dunia militer yang juga telah membesarkan nama sang ayah. Apa yang ia raih sekarang bukanlah dengan perjalanan mudah. Ia mencapai beberapa hal yang cukup memuaskan. Hanya saja, rasa itu masih ada. Jarak kosong yang membuat hatinya tidak bisa utuh untuk saat ini.

* * *

Dalam diam pemuda itu melihat gerak-geriknya sedari tadi. Mencuri pandang ke arah gadis yang telah setia berada di bawah komandonya beberapa tahun terakhir. Malam ini gadis itu sungguh terlihat berbeda. Gaun merah _maroon_ terjuntai dengan indah di tubuhnya, menampakkan sepasang kaki yang bahkan jarang ia temui karena gadis itu lebih memilih memakai seragam pria. Bahu kecil yang sering diamati saat pria itu bekerja bersama dengannya kini tak tertutup apapun, betapa ia terlihat sangat feminin dengan tampilan seperti itu. Apalagi rambut panjang yang biasa terikat kini tergulung dengan rapi, namun masih menyisakan beberapa helai yang keluar dari tatanannya. Sekarang gadis itu terlihat memukau. Sekarang pria muda itu sadar bahwa selama ini ia luput atas keindahan fisikal yang sengaja gadis itu tutupi dengan sifat pendiam yang ia tunjukkan.

Dengan senyum tipis serta kalimat sopan yang jarang keluar dari mulutnya, pria muda itu meminta ijin untuk undur diri dari percakapan dengan seorang menteri dari Amerika Selatan yang mengajaknya mengobrol beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia masih tak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari gadis yang kini berjalan menjauhi keramaian dari para tamu undangan pesta. Seorang pendiam sepertinya, tidaklah heran jika Shiho Hahnenfuss memang tidak menyukai sebuah kehingarbingaran seperti sekarang.

Gangguan kecil seperti sapaan dari beberapa kawan lama saat ambil peran dalam dua perang yang lalu sempat ia rasakan. Hanya tarikan kecil dari sudut bibir yang ia keluarkan tanpa ingin menanggapi obrolan yang pasti nantinya akan terasa bosan. Dari pada melakukan hal itu, seorang Komandan ZAFT dan anggota _Majelis_ PLANT termuda itu terus mengikuti Shiho yang berjalan menuju balkon di samping utara _hall_. Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak melirik Dearka yang memanggilnya di tengah pesta.

Selangkah lagi dan dia akan meninggalkan keramaian pesta yang sama sekali tidak termasuk dalam daftar hal yang ia sukai.

* * *

"Tidak berdansa, Komandan?"

Ia mendengar dengusan kecil dari pimpinannya sebagai respon, seperti yang sudah Shiho duga.

Shiho Hahnenfuss merasakan kedatangan seseorang di balik punggungnya. Tapi ia tidak mau repot-repot untuk melihat siapa yang mengikutinya. Tentu saja karena gadis yang berpangkat Mayor itu sudah tahu. Aroma parfum yang dipakai orang itu tidak bisa menipu.

Yzak berhenti di samping kiri Shiho.

Pemuda itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa selama beberapa saat. Ia hanya diam, menaruh lengannya pada pagar luar setinggi pinggang yang berfungsi sebagai pengaman untuk balkon kediaman besar milik kerajaan Skandinavia. Wajahnya menghadap ke depan, tapi ekor mata biru samudra Yzak melirik kepada gadis yang ada di sampingnya.

Yzak mengamati betapa gadis berambut coklat panjang itu dapat membuat banyak orang menjatuhkan pandangan kepada dirinya, terlebih pria-pria di dalam sana. Memang tidak seanggun atau semenarik perhatian media dan politikus seperti Cagalli maupun Lacus, tapi tetap saja membuat beberapa kawan mereka yang sudah mengenal Shiho tertarik dan mengatakan, " _Kau tampak berbeda!_ ". Paling tidak mereka cukup sadar agar tak melukai hati Shiho dengan membuntuti ataupun menggodanya. Bagaimanapun juga gadis itu adalah seorang tentara yang cukup disegani. Atau mereka tahu diri, karena jika seujung jari saja mereka menyentuh Shiho, ada orang berpengaruh yang tak segan-segan mengancam mereka untuk membersihkan seluruh ruangan Voltaire atau bahkan lebih buruk lagi –memecat mereka.

Yzak tidak berhenti hingga Shiho berdeham dan dengan dingin mengatakan, "Kau memandangku terus, Komandan."

Mata _violet_ gadis itu sedikit bergerak-gerak, mungkin karena risih atau malu, atau bukan keduanya.

Muka pucat Yzak terlihat sedikit memerah, pria itu kemudian berpura-pura terbatuk untuk menutupi kecanggungannya. Jantungnya berdebar keras tanpa disadari. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Shiho tersenyum dalam diam, kini perhatiannya beralih dialamatkan pada langit malam.

Yzak memahami –bahkan sangat mengerti, Shiho Hahnenfuss bukan tipe seseorang yang akan mengutarakan pendapat seterbuka dirinya. Meski kadang gadis itu bisa saja menjadi orang yang terlalu jujur. Shiho seorang yang santun, yang bisa menelan egonya ketika terjadi konflik. Dan yang tidak banyak orang tahu, Shiho adalah gadis yang pemalu.

Yzak mendengus, ia melihat kota di bawah. "Apa kau tidak kedinginan, bahumu terbuka dan kau memilih untuk berdiri di sini?"

Ya, angin malam di Skandinavia tidaklah sehangat di PLANT. Tapi Shiho mengabaikannya.

Seperti ia mengabaikan si hati yang terus menolak untuk membuka percakapan dengan pria di sebelahnya. Di sisi lain ia ingin tetap berada bersama dengan pria muda itu.

"Komandan, perang telah usai–,"

 _Mungkin ini pilihan yang lebih bijak._

Shiho menyematkan anak rambut di belakang telinga, namun tatapannya masih ditujukan pada hunian bintang, "–dunia akan membaik."

Yzak mengenal gadis itu semenjak ia masih berada di akademi. Meski ia tak begitu tahu tentangnya saat itu, karena Shiho adalah juniornya. Dan pemuda itu tidak terlalu peduli karena ia terlalu sibuk bersaing dengan Athrun. Hingga pada akhirnya mereka disatukan di bawah kendali Le Creuset saat kedua rekan setimnya telah dinyatakan _Missing in Action._ Yzak muda tidak terlalu berharap Dearka dan Athrun hidup saat itu. Perang terjadi, kematian adalah sesuatu yang mudah dipahami.

Shiho pernah kehilangan keluarganya. Ia menjadi satu-satunya pemilik nama Hahnenfuss yang masih hidup. Yzak mengetahui hal tersebut beberapa waktu setelah awak kapal Voltaire diresmikan. Bukan rencana Yzak mengorek masa lalu Shiho saat Voltaire meninggalkan PLANT untuk pertama kalinya. Ia tak sengaja menemukan Shiho berdiri sendiri memandang hamparan bintang. Ini seperti nostalgia.

Yzak tetap memasang telinga.

"Dan aku ingin menjadi bagian dari mereka," ujar gadis itu mantap, fokus matanya beralih kepada pimpinan Kapal Voltaire.

" _Bukan tempatmu di sini. Apa yang kau inginkan?"_ Sang Komandan pernah bertanya demikian dengan tajam. Apa yang ia rasakan saat itu, ia mengingatnya. Jika Shiho tak memiliki pengendalian diri yang kuat, mungkin Yzak sudah memiliki wajah lebam atau goresan luka terbaru di wajahnya. Apa benar Shiho tak pantas berada di ZAFT? Tentu saja, karena ia telah melarikan diri. Tapi si gadis pelarian saat itu belum menyadari apapun, maka ia terus berusaha untuk diakui keberadaannya. Entah untuk siapa.

Shiho melakukannya dengan sangat baik. Tugas ia selesaikan dengan tepat dan efisien. Hanya saja –entahlah, mungkin sial ... atau keberuntungan?

Ia masih berada di bawah komando Yzak Joule. Hingga kini.

"Tapi aku sudah menemukan tempatku. Meskipun itu bukan kedamaian seperti yang aku inginkan ..." ada jeda lama ketika Shiho akan mengutarakan kalimat berikutnya, seperti ia sedang menyusun potongan-potongan tak terlihat. Sesuatu yang ia harap tidak seperti dinding.

"Mungkin orang lain akan menganggapnya buruk. Tapi aku sungguh tidak keberatan. Aku ingin terus –dan terus berada bukan di belakangmu, Komandan. Melainkan di samping seorang Yzak Joule." Shiho akhiri monolognya dengan tersenyum. Sudut mata gadis itu terlihat berair.

 _Ah, tentu saja._

Waktu telah membawa sesuatu di antara mereka berdua. Walaupun pada awalnya ia menolak untuk mengakui. Dan berbagai hal yang telah terjadi saat mereka belum bertemu. Lalu yang lainnya datang dengan tak pasti. Sebagian pergi tak kembali. Diantaranya berhasil membuat suatu ikatan, yaitu benang merah yang tak terlihat di antara mereka berdua.

Yzak menyeringai, "kau bicara banyak hari ini." Meskipun itu bukan senyuman yang menenangkan (karena tak mungkin seorang Yzak melakukannya), Shiho masih melihat ketulusan di balik hal tersebut. Ia menangkap nada senang tersirat di dalam kalimat itu.

Jemari pria berusia di pertengahan dua puluhan itu perlahan menemukan jalan untuk menggapai jari telunjuknya yang bebas dari penutup apapun. Yzak mengusapnya lembut. Pria itu kemudian menggandeng dan membawa jemari Shiho untuk menyentuh bibirnya. Shiho tertawa untuk pertama kalinya di malam yang riuh ini. Membuat sang komandan tak kuasa untuk mendekatkan diri ke arahnya.

Yzak tersenyum. Aroma bunga yang tadinya samar-samar tercium dari tubuh Shiho kini terasa menguat. Yzak menghirup dan berusaha untuk mengingat aroma tersebut. Lalu mengecup pipi Shiho dengan pelan. Dan membisikkan sesuatu bersamaan dengan hilangnya musik klasik di tengah malam.

 _Jadi ... maukah kau berdansa denganku, Shiho?_

 _(end)_

* * *

A/N:

Done.

Semoga bisa ketemu di fik YS berikutnya. :')

Salam.


End file.
